subveinfandomcom-20200213-history
Subvein Talent Calculator
The Subvein Talent Calculator is a website where you can easily create and share your Subvein skill builds. The interface very much resembles the Subvein Website and the Subvein in-game skill screen. You will instantly feel at home. First, select your language, as STC supports multi-language and has already been translated to German, Russian and Hungarian, including all skill descriptions! Click on the tree you want to spend points in or easily use the all-seeing-eye button to activate an all-in-one view, where the complete skills from all trees are displayed on one page. Start by left clicking the desired skill to spend points. You can only spend points in green coloured skills, the red skills are currently locked. As you spend more points and satisfy more dependencies, the other skills will successively become green and are free to spend you points in. If you want to instantly maximise the skill points for a certain skill, hold ALT while clicking and the skill will be maxed out. For every 10 points in one tree, you recieve 1 synergy point. These points may be spend by right clicking on any available skill. With these points, you can extend the skill beyond the normal level cap of 10. Up to 15 points are possible with skill points. If you need to reallocate points, retrieve them with a simple CTRL + click. Depending on the mouse button used, you will either subtract points from synergy points or from skill points. CTRL + left click gets skill points while CTRL + right click gets your synergy points back. Keep in mind that you can only retrieve points, that don't provide used dependencies. If you try to remove a skill point on which other skilly rely, it won't be retrieved. Where to spend the points is the question, and that question might be answered by looking at the Skill Graph feature. SHIFT + click any skill to display a graph that shows all the skills properties and their values over the levels. With this feature you can easily determine the sweet spot of any skill. Finished? Take a look at the Skill Log, where all your gained skills are listed. You will easily be able to detect missing skills and other faults. So your skill build is ready? Fine, then share it with the world. Either copy the Skill Key and post it on any forum, blog or whatever. If you are into social networking, click the SHORTEN URL button to get a bit.ly version of this link. Perfectly for inserting into IM status messages, twitter, buzz, facebook, whatever... If you found the Subvein Talent Calculator helpful, you might want to like it on facebook or twitter about it. There are special buttons for that (note: this will NOT include your skill build!). You can also download the Calculator for offline use, simply klick the DOWNLOAD link in the lower right corner. The ZIP file contains all the stuff (languages don't work offline due to browser restrictions). If you feel like giving something back, go to the forums and help Ben out. There is always something to do. Alternatively, you might want to translate the STC into your mother tounge. Got to the STC forums thread and see the detailed instructions on how to do so. Category:Community